<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Idea for DMC6 by Okutama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131195">Idea for DMC6</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okutama/pseuds/Okutama'>Okutama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I live for drama and feels, Idea for DMC6, Not A Fanfiction, Post-Devil May Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okutama/pseuds/Okutama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not really a fanfiction. Just an idea for a plot/gameplay of Devil May Cry 6.<br/>I hope you would enjoy it anyway.</p><p>It's about Nero going to the Underworld to look for Dante and Vergil and discovering the secrets of the past.</p><p>***I'm currently working on a full fanfiction based on this idea. Should be out soon!***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Idea for DMC6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>***I'm currently working on a full fanfiction based on this idea. Should be out soon!***</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have fallen deeply in love with DMC world and I started to think what I would like to see in DMC 6. And this is where my imagination got me.</p><p>Dante and Vergil didn't come back for some time after Qliptoph was cut down, so Nero decided to do something about it.</p><p>He went to the Underworld/Hell to find them. Trish with him, cause she knows the underworld. Lady stayed above, because someone needed to protect humans from demons.</p><p>Nero and Trish discovered that Mundus is back. Obviously, Vergil and Dante would want to get rid of him once and for all. So where are they? With their power combined, they should be able to kill him without problem. </p><p>Well, Mundus was aware of that too, so if he couldn't kill them, then he just needed to stop them. So, he trapped them in the world of their deepest dreams and desires.</p><p>So, in the gameplay Nero walks through the Hell searching for Dante and Vergil's dreams to release them. Guiding him would be their "ghosts" of the past. For example, somewhere Nero would see projections of little twins running and playing with each other, or them in their teenage years walking around, fighting demons etc. </p><p>And the fun and all the drama would begin with the concrete visions/dreams Nero finds (I'm just thirsty for the drama and feels).</p><p>They would contain the visions of the past from the most crucial moments of twins life (that would enable Nero to learn about their past and player to replay/see once again the most important moments in fresh graphic and design). But! But, but, but…</p><p>THEIR POSITIONS WILL BE SWITCHED as Vergil wondered. </p><p>So, for example. </p><p>Memory nr 1 - The day of the attack on Redgrave and death of their mother.</p><p>Here Nero would see everything from Dante's point of view, but with Dante being outside and Vergil being saved by their mother.</p><p>And because the memory is Vergil's, but with Dante in his place, explaining everything to confused Nero could be SURPRISE, SURPRISE V!!! You can't tell me it's impossible, cause it's all in the world of dreams and V can freely live in Vergil's mind.</p><p>In this memory Nero can experience the fear, pain and feeling of being abandoned Vergil felt while being just a kid hunted by Mundus army.</p><p> </p><p>Memory nr 2 - Temen ni gru</p><p>Here Dante is the one manipulated by Arkham and Nero can see everything from Vergil's point of view, so no V in this one :(. V could be the indicator of whose memory Nero is seeing.</p><p>And here, of course, the most important moment would be the fight between twins and fall to Hell.</p><p>Here, it would be interesting if player got an option to choose what to do. Since Vergil wondered if their fates would be different, switching twins placed doesn't mean that the past repeats itself. Or maybe the outcome could be based on which one of the twins wins. Idk</p><p>Anyway, if Dante like Vergil falls to Hell to fight Mundus, the memory ends.</p><p>If Vergil manages to catch Dante before he falls, the memory glitches and in front of Nero's (Vergil's) eyes, Dante face switches with Vergil's and here V appears and tells Nero something like "Well, that would be interesting, but unfortunately that's not how the story went." Nero watched as Vergil falls to Hell and then memory ends.</p><p> </p><p>There would be few more of those big memories, various ghosts of the past walking around in the underworld etc. There could be a memory of Dante as Nelo Angelo, Dante walking into Nero's garage like Vergil (here choice once again: rip Nero's arm or not). The possibilities are endless. It could make Nero understand Dante and Vergil's life, choices, pain, relation etc. (We could even finally meet Nero's mother tbh! )</p><p> </p><p>But the most heartbreaking dream my mind fed me was:</p><p> </p><p>Nero as himself or watching scene from afar. </p><p>Him as a toddler. Playing with Dante on the grass. All smiles and giggles. </p><p>Nero (and player) thinks "Okay, it's definitely not a memory, more like wishful dream. It can't be Vergil's, cause duh… So in this one Dante probably switched with Vergil's life again and unlike Vergil stayed to rise him (Nero)".</p><p>BUT then he hears Vergil's voice behind him. Some irritated comment like "Can you not let my son eat bugs, little brother." </p><p>Nero's head is all alarms and confusion. Like wtf?! What is he doing here?!</p><p>Then Vergil picks up Nero and holds him closely. We can see all beautiful, funny and heartwarming family content we always wanted to see ;-; </p><p>And maybe we can even put Nero's mother in here, or whatever, she's not that important.</p><p>Nero is overwhelmed by this vision. It's too perfect to be real, but he can't stop looking at it and wondering what if could be… He's moved that it's one of Dante's, his uncle's, dream.</p><p>BUT THEN, V appears revealing that it's not Dante's dream.</p><p>Nero "what??? :o"</p><p>V explains that with all Vergil's regrets and questionable decisions, being Nero's father was the only part of his life that he wouldn't let switch with Dante's life.</p><p> </p><p>I'm crying ;-;</p><p>I want them to be together and happy.</p><p> </p><p>I don't know if I described it well. I tried to let you see what I've imagined. In my head it looks better though. I would made it a legit fanfic, but I don't have time, sorry.</p><p>And sorry for grammar mistakes. I'm not native and I was writing fast.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it. And I would love to hear your opinions and ideas, too 💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>